A vendre, chaussures bébés, jamais portées
by Beinganotherone
Summary: Un bébé. Plus de bébé. Un baiser. Plus personne.Voilà ce qui aurait pu résumer la journée. Après Joy, mon esprit bouillonait. Alors, j'ai remis ça ! Sorry !
1. Chapter 1

_Hemingway s'est peut-être bien retourné dans sa tombe, en voyant ça. Le pauvre homme. Je suis en train de massacrer allégrement ce qu'il considérait comme étant son meilleur texte…Cette fabuleuse nouvelle de six mots. Je le prie instamment de m'en excuser mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher… Je revisionnais tranquillement Joy quand j'ai repensé à cette 'histoire'. Et voilà ce qu'on récolte…_

_

* * *

  
_

**A vendre : Chaussures bébés, jamais portées.**

A vendre : chaussures bébés, jamais portées. Cela lui trottait dans la tête depuis que la douleur s'était un peu apaisée et que son cerveau fonctionnait de nouveau normalement.

Elle se souvenait précisément du jour où elle avait lu cette nouvelle, griffonnée à la va-vite sur l'ardoise d'une certaine porte de chambre de fac. Juste au dessus d'une longue file de bâtonnets maladroits.

Elle se souvenait avoir été interpellée par le texte laconique, si froid et pourtant si percutant.

Elle se souvenait d'avoir entendu son ami demander candidement au propriétaire de l'ardoise la raison pour laquelle il vendait ses chaussures. Est-ce qu'il avait des enfants ?

Elle se souvenait avoir croisé le regard –bleu- amusé dudit propriétaire, ses sourcils se lever alors qu'il ajoutait un bâtonnet à la longue liste.

Elle se souvenait avoir sourit, satisfaite, parce qu'elle –elle avait compris.

Mais ce soir, l'anecdote innocente lui apparaissait sous un autre jour. Elle n'avait rien compris en réalité. Hemingway n'avait pas écrit un simple trait d'esprit destiné à faire rire des étudiants. Quelqu'un, quelque part, avait attendu un bébé. Un bébé qui-pour une raison ou une autre- n'était jamais venu. Et ce qu'elle avait d'abord pris pour un détachement froid, ce n'était qu'une façade. Parce que parfois vos propres émotions vous dépassent et il ne reste plus que le rationalisme, la pure logique cartésienne pour tenir debout. Et l'humour… c'était encore la façon la pus indolore de se heurter à la réalité sans crier de douleur.

Un bébé.

Plus de bébé.

Un baiser.

Plus personne.

Voilà ce qui aurait pu résumer la journée. C'était étrange, tout cela s'était déroulé en moins de 24H00 et pourtant, Lisa avait le sentiment qu'il s'agissait d'une autre vie. Une autre vie où elle aurait pu avoir une petite fille à serrer dans ses bras ; une autre vie où elle aurait pu avoir…tellement d'autres choses.

Lentement, Lisa caressa de la main les trois lettres de bois sagement alignées devant elle, attendant l'heure où elles seraient fièrement apposées sur la porte. C'était doux, frais et elle frissonna. Elle avait commandé ce prénom, impulsivement. Ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. D'ordinaire, chacun de ses actes était dûment pesé et réfléchi…mais ce jour là, dans le petit magasin, elle n'avait pas su - voulu ?- résister aux coloris tendres et à la gaieté qui en irradiait. Tenté d'ignorer la mimique légèrement inquiète de Wilson qui semblait lui dire 'est-ce qu'il n'est pas un peu tôt pour ça ?' C'était un coup de cœur...Comme une sorte de talisman : avec un prénom pareil, une si jolie chambre…Sa fille ne pourrait pas être malheureuse.

Le J se dressait fièrement, une boucle souple pour un esprit diplomate et une jambe bien droite pour aller loin. J, comme Joie, bien sûr. J comme Jouets d'enfants. Jaune. J comme le Jazz, ou la Jambe d'un certain diagnosticien. Mais aussi J, comme le Je vous avais prévenue de House. J comme J'aurais du m'en douter. J comme J'abandonne. J comme plus Jamais ça.

Le O se tortilla sous ses doigts, quelques secondes. Elle en chercha le début. La fin. Et suivi le cercle infernal, alors que ses joues ruisselaient de larmes. O comme la petite bouche parfaitement dessinée de sa fille – la fille de Becca- et son expression surprise lorsqu'on l'avait tiré du ventre de Becca. Du ventre de sa mère. O comme O comme l'Oxygène qui avait rempli les petits poumons. Un O rond comme un zéro… Zéro, ce qui lui restait. Ce qu'elle inscrirait sur la feuille des impôts dans la rubrique 'enfants'. Mais le zéro ne raconterait jamais l'attente fébrile, le bonheur éphémère et la douleur lancinante. O comme Oublier.

Le Y fermait la parenthèse. Le Y c'est le V de la victoire sur un piédestal. Y comme le Yo-yo au bout duquel son cœur se balançait depuis près d'une heure. C'est le Y de yeux, les yeux clairs d'un nourrisson. Et une autre paire d'yeux, bleus cette fois-ci. Qui la regardaient avec je-ne-sais-trop-quoi de tristesse. Puis qui fuyaient son regard… Le Yin, ou le Yang. L'opposition parfaite de deux êtres pourtant physiquement si semblables. Et leur complémentarité. Parfaite, elle aussi. Lisa sourit de la symétrie de la lettre. Parfaite. Tout était parfait dans cette chambre, ne manquait que le principal : le bébé.

Rageusement, le médecin brouilla les lettres et ferma les paupières, douloureusement. JOY fut pulvérisé, éclaté et ne resta qu'un galimatias sans signification. OJY.

A vendre : Joie. Jamais servie.

* * *

_C'était court, i know. Et pas très gai...Mais si vous êtes bien sages, je vous poste un chapitre plus long vendredi...ou samedi ! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Merci pour vos commentaires… Ravie qu'Hemingway séduise toujours les foules. Tout comme House… _

_Comme d'habitude, j'ai odieusement plagié ce titre sur un auteur… Cette fois-ci, c'est Romain Gary. Le bouquin (très bon, au demeurant) n'a pas grand-chose à voir avec cette histoire. Mais j'adore cette formule. Et puis, c'est pas facile de trouver des titres (essayez, vous verrez !) alors que celui qui n'a jamais pêché blabla…_

_

* * *

  
_

**L'angoisse du roi Salomon.**

House regarda pensivement les petits chaussons qui s'agitaient dans le berceau de plastique. Bébé-sans-nom-Robb ressemblait, à son avis, à la dizaine d'autres bébés qui s'alignait sous les couvertures pastel. Un petit tas de cellules, et avec seulement une très vague conscience du monde qui l'entourait. Elle n'était même pas jolie… Pas plus que les autres, en tout cas.

Le nourrisson couina et ouvrit de grands yeux de cette couleur bleu indéfinissable qu'ont tous les nouveau-nés. Elle se mit à fixer avec intensité ce visage penché au dessus d'elle, s'appliquant si bien à ne pas quitter les yeux azur du médecin qu'elle en louchait. Malgré lui, House se mit à rire et lui fit une grimace qu'elle absorba avec la passivité d'un mur de briques. Pas la moindre réaction. Franchement, que pouvait-il y avoir de plus ennuyeux qu'un nourrisson ?

« Le bruit court, commença une voix dans son dos, que Gregory House s'est perdu à l'étage maternité. Et qu'il gagatise au dessus d'un berceau. Il fallait que je vois cela de mes yeux.» Wilson. Evidement. Sans se donner la peine de se retourner vers son ami, il continua de fixer la petite avec attention. Elle parut lutter quelques secondes, ses iris bleus montant comme des ballons d'hélium et puis ferma les paupières, sans doute épuisée par ce minuscule effort. « On dirait que tu l'as hypnotisée, poursuivit la voix rieuse de Wilson dans son dos. Qu'est-ce que tu compte faire maintenant ? La kidnapper pour la rendre à Cuddy ? » Un long silence lui répondit et l'oncologue sentit son alarme personnelle se mettre en route. Celle qui clignotait chaque fois qu'il présentait que son ami allait faire une bêtise… « Tu ne vas pas vraiment la kidnapper, n'est-ce pas ? » A la mention de 'kidnapping', toutes les infirmières avaient dressé l'oreille. « Oh, non ! Tu viens de ruiner mon plan magnifique ! » S'exclama House, plus fort que nécessaire. « Je vais être obligé d'en prendre un autre au hasard pour brouiller les pistes. Tiens, celui-ci…Katrina ? » Roulant des yeux, il secoua la tête. « Seigneur ! Crois-moi, je lui rendrais service en la retirant à des cinglés qui décident de donner un nom d'ouragan meurtrier à leur fille… Ces gens ne respectent donc rien ? Il y a des gens qui ont souffert là-bas ! » L'oncologue masqua un sourire. Puis se reprit. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- J'essaie de comprendre. Pourquoi aucun parent n'a songé à baptiser son enfant Gregory ?

- Que veux-tu, House, le goût des belles choses se perd de nos jours.

- La preuve : il y a un petit James, dans l'angle là-bas. Je me demande si ses géniteurs savent ce qui les attend ? » Avec un air outrageusement sérieux, il fit mine de l'éloigner. « Je ferais bien de les avertir. Il ne faudrait pas qu'ils se retrouvent avec un oncologue d'ici quelques années…Tu imagines la honte pour la famille ? »

Wilson le laissa faire quelques pas puis… « House !

- Mais… j'ai envie d'aller jouer !

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là ? » Le diagnosticien baissa la tête, et revint sur ses pas. « Je te l'ai dit. J'essayais de comprendre.

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi Cuddy tient-t-elle autant à cette larve ? » Son collègue arqua un sourcil, brûlant apparemment de dire quelque chose mais restant silencieux. « Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ?

- Tu veux une véritable raison ? Ou bien tu cherches simplement à m'entendre dire 'tu ne peux pas comprendre', juste pour avoir le plaisir de caser une réplique cinglante ?

- Etrangement, je n'en ai pas. Ça doit être parce que j'ai embrassé Cuddy et mon cerveau a manqué d'oxygène. » S'ils avaient été dans un dessin animé, la mâchoire de ce pauvre James se serait probablement décrochée. Et ses yeux auraient jaillis hors de leurs orbites. Mais ils étaient dans un couloir d'hôpital, au milieu d'une dizaine de nourrissons alors il se contenta d'un 'quoi ?!' étranglé.

-Respire, Jimmy. Ce n'est pas si grave…En tout cas, elle n'a pas encore porté plainte contre moi. » Wilson se frotta vigoureusement le visage. Ouvrit la bouche. La referma. Se pinça violement le bras. « Sérieusement, Wilson. On pourrait en revenir à mon problème ?

- Ce n'est pas de ça qu'on parle ?

- Non, c'est toi qui a un problème avec cette histoire de baiser. Moi, ce qui m'intrigue c'est la raison pour laquelle une femme comme Cuddy a besoin de s'encombrer d'un bébé.

- Je pensais que tu avais déjà un avis bien précis sur la question… » Le diagnosticien baissa les yeux, pas franchement fier des horreurs qu'il avait pu dire. « Ça, c'était avant.

- Avant quoi ?

- J'étais là. A la naissance de…truc machine. J'ai vu son regard, et…elle avait 'l'air… » Il s'interrompit, cherchant un qualificatif suffisamment fort pour décrire ce qu'il avait vu. Cette chose inconnue qu'il avait presque pu toucher du doigt. « Heureuse ? Offrit l'oncologue.

« Non. Lorsqu'elle gagne au poker, ou qu'elle arrive à soutirer de l'argent à un donateur, là, elle a l'air heureuse. Ce matin, c'était différent.

- Elle était heureuse. Mais c'est quelque chose que tu ne peux pas comprendre, parce que tu ne t'autorise jamais à aller jusque là. Tu jubiles de tes blagues, de tes réussites…ça ne va pas plus loin.

- Je ne suis pas malheureux. » Wilson sourit. « Non. Mais tu ne sauras jamais ce que Cuddy a pu ressentir ce matin…

- Tu parles. Pour ce que cela lui a apporté. Ce soir, elle est plus malheureuse que jamais : est-ce que c'est censé m'encourager à 'me laisser aller' ? » Son ami ne dit rien. La logique de House était imparable : pas de sentiments, pas de souffrances. Ce baiser en était la parfaite illustration : il n'en parlerait pas, parce qu'il lui faudrait analyser ce qu'il avait ressenti. Et c'était contre ses principes. Diplomatiquement, le médecin décida de changer de sujet. « Et tu es venu ici pour…

- J'ai pris truc-machine dans mes bras. Je l'ai regardé avec attention.

- Et ?

- Rien. Je n'ai rien ressenti du tout. Ma guitare me fait plus d'effet…

- En es-tu vraiment sûr ? » House roula des yeux. « Bien sûr que j'en suis sûr. C'est juste…un bébé.

- Et…Cuddy ? Quand tu l'as embrassée ? Tu as ressenti quoi ? » Reprenant l'expression du médecin. « Sur l'échelle du bonheur, c'était un combien ? » Bien entendu, il n'obtint pas de réponse. Juste le droit de voir son ami s'éloigner, en claudiquant.

******

House resta un instant, la main sur la poignée, à regarder la jeune femme dormir. Becca Robb. Si elle ne pouvait pas lui expliquer ce qui se passait dans la tête de la doyenne, personne ne le pourrait… Cette fille, la femme qui avait enlevé son bébé à Cuddy, devait bien le savoir. Avec surprise, il constata qu'il était en colère contre Becca. Une colère complètement irrationnelle, estima-t-il. Il ne voulait pas que Cuddy ait ce bébé. Et l'autre le lui avait repris, il aurait du lui en être reconnaissant mais ce n'était pas le cas. Et cela lui déplaisait.

Il fit coulisser la porte, alluma les lumières et claqua violement sa canne contre le bord du lit. La jeune fille s'éveilla en sursaut et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, pour s'habituer à la lueur agressive du néon. « Qui êtes-vous ? » Articula-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse. Le médecin se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et commença à faire tournoyer sa canne entre ses mains. « Salomon.

- Qui ? » Elle secoua la tête. « Vous êtes médecin ? » Il fit un vague signe de la main, qui pouvait signifier Oui. Non. On s'en fout. « Est-ce que…mon bébé va bien, au moins ? » Un quart de seconde, il caressa l'idée de lui dire 'non', pour voir sa réaction. Puis se ravisa. « Elle dort.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez alors ?

- Trancher.

- Quoi ?

- Je suis venu trancher l'enfant en deux, vous voulez la tête ou les pieds ?

- Quoi ?! » Il secoua la tête. « C'était une image. Une allusion au roi Salomon. » Comme elle ne réagissait pas, il poursuivit. « De la Bible. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on vous apprend à l'école de nos jours ? » Becca ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, se demandant visiblement si elle n'avait pas basculé dans une autre dimension. « Pourquoi tiens-tu autant à garder ce bébé ?

- Mais c'est ma fille !

- Pourtant, pas plus tard que ce matin, tu étais prête à la donner au premier venu pour pouvoir reprendre ta vie d'adolescente inconséquente… » Les yeux de la jeune fille s'emplirent de larmes. « Ce n'était pas du tout ça !

- Ah, non ? Alors c'était quoi ? Ta B-A du jour ? Donnez les petits enfants à votre prochain et vous irez au Paradis, sans passer par le purgatoire.

- Je pensais que ce serait mieux pour le bébé… » Dit-elle, piteusement. « Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ? » Cette fois, il n'y avait plus la moindre trace d'amertume dans sa voix. Juste de la curiosité. « Je suis sa mère…Je le sais, maintenant. Je le sens. » Pensivement, il s'appuya de tout son poids sur sa canne, posant son menton sur le pommeau. « Si on considère que la mère, c'est celle qui attend l'enfant…alors le Dr Cuddy l'est autant que toi. Peut-être même plus, parce qu'elle l'a voulu depuis le début, elle.

- …

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que tu seras meilleure qu'elle ? » Becca releva farouchement la tête. « Je n'en sais rien, c'est vrai. Je ne serais pas aussi parfaite que le Dr Cuddy aurait pu l'être…Peut-être, sûrement même, que je ferais des erreurs. Et que ma fille m'en voudra…Pourtant je vais quand même le faire, je vais le faire de mon mieux. Vous avez raison, ce n'est pas de la…c'est égoïste. C'est juste que j'ai besoin de ça.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'en sais rien. C'est comme ça, c'est tout. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? Vous voulez que je change d'avis ? Ça n'arrivera pas. Et d'abord, qu'est-ce que vous fichez dans ma chambre ? » Il se redressa péniblement, devinant que –désormais- il n'obtiendrait plus de réponses, uniquement des questions et se dirigea vers la porte. « Est-ce que vous êtes le mari du Dr Cuddy ou un truc comme ça ? » Sans prendre la peine de répondre, il sortit. Ce ne fut que quelques mètres plus loin, dans le couloir désert, qu'il grommela ; « Un truc comme ça… »

**Fin…**

* * *

_Et voilà ! Sans rancune, Ernest ? Cette fois-ci, ce sera la dernière… Promis ! N'oubliez pas que la seule rétribution de l'auteur de Fanfics ce sont les reviews… A votre bon cœur, m'sieurs, dames ! _


End file.
